The present invention relates generally to a portable movement capture device and a method of finite element analysis. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and device for capturing and analyzing a golf swing and an associated method of analyzing finite elements of a captured golf swing.
The game of golf requires that the golfer exhibit fine control over the mechanics of his or her swing. Small differences in a golfer's swing can dramatically affect how the golf ball is hit and subsequently plays. Both amateur and professional golfers spend sizeable amounts of time developing the muscle memory and fine motor skills necessary to improve their game.
A variety of devices are known in the art that can measure parameters associated with a golf swing. Such devices can enable a golfer to measure various aspects of his or her swing, so that the golfer may critique and improve these aspects. Such devices generally require that a golfer take swings at a ball while being monitored by launch monitors, video devices and other measuring devices. The measurements generally taken include the club head speed, ball speed, launch angle, attack angle, backspin, sidespin and total distance, among others.
However, such devices suffer from several deficiencies. Foremost among these is cost. Some types of launch monitors generally use radar technology in conjunction with the Doppler effect to measure the speed and position of the golf club and ball. These launch monitors must be capable of emitting the precise type of radar necessary, as well as analyzing the shift in frequency due to the Doppler effect, in order to provide useful information to the golfer. The launch monitors therefore tend to be expensive, and can be especially cost prohibitive for amateur golfers. In addition, launch monitors can require professional calibration and set up to be able to obtain accurate information.
A golfer seeking feedback about his or her swing characteristics may also employ a golf professional to watch the golfer's swing and provide feedback about various positions of the golfer's body before, during, and after hitting the ball. Obtaining this type of feedback, however, can be expensive. In addition, a golfer may not have any recorded information available to him or her from this type of feedback.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method that would allow amateur and professional golfers alike to be able to capture and analyze various aspects of their swings in an accurate and cost effective manner.